


【All深深】 - 十日谈 -

by keiyu13bl



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyu13bl/pseuds/keiyu13bl
Summary: 他故事的主角都有一个共同的名字，李振宁。
Relationships: all深深 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. 第一日 - 樱花树下

**Author's Note:**

> 真人无关  
> 上升不可

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这颗樱花树就是他十岁那年和家人一起从市场上随意买回来的，甚至在开始的那数年里，都只长叶、不开花。

病毒已经肆虐了数月。

除了幼时曾因类似的大流行停学过三月，我还从未曾这么久都未出门。而哪怕是在幼时的那三月，我也尚能骑着自行车穿行在大街小巷，头发在空中乱舞，衣角飞扬。

窗外阳光明媚，白云被暖风推着前行，我却只能坐在窗口，努力汲取着斜照进来的一方日光。黄白乱发的小丑在舞台上喧哗取宠，愚钝散漫的观众叫嚣着阴谋与自由，恶之花盛放在肥沃的土壤，堆不尽的棺木与尸骨充作肥料。我已经放弃了跟随新闻，也不愿盯着不断攀升的数字，对其背后的含义麻木。

我想找点能带给我快乐的事情，让这单色的日子里添上哪怕一丝明亮也好。这种强烈的渴求促使我在那天点进了那个网站，遇见了刚开始讲故事的他。

如果非要我形容这次相遇，除了“缘分”二字我再找不出其他词语。他说会讲十天的故事。明明也没有几人聆听，我却偏巧在那第一日便撞了进去，被他拯救。

他故事的主角都有一个共同的名字，李振宁。

.

.

第一日 - 樱花树下  


李振宁家的院子里有一颗樱花树。

在平常的日子里，它就像所有惯常可见的树木一样静立在院子的一角，靠着灰白围墙，毫不起眼。可每到樱花盛放的季节，它却是整个街区的焦点。若是谁能来李振宁家赏一次樱，那个春天便算是有了谈资。毕竟那颗樱花树可是他们见过最美丽的。若说白色的樱花是一分，粉色的樱花是五分，那这颗树上的樱花足能打到十分。那粉深邃浓艳，若不仔细分辨，说是红色也没人能挑出错。而且那颗樱花树啊，年年都开得繁盛，枝条上挤满了花苞，密密麻麻地，都快看不清枝干的棕。

不止一个人问过李振宁他这颗樱花树是从哪里来的，是不是霓虹国引进的名贵品种，又问是不是用了什么特殊的方法才养出了如此特别的樱花。李振宁的回答从未变过。他总是站在樱花树下，看着脚下铺满落樱的土壤，说这树是小时候在市场上随便买的，并非什么名贵品种，平时也未曾特殊照料，浇个水都已经算是上心的时候。众人自然不信，只当是李振宁有秘方想要藏私，也就渐渐地不再问了。

李振宁未曾敷衍也不是撒谎。这颗樱花树就是他十岁那年和家人一起从市场上随意买回来的，甚至在开始的那数年里，都只长叶、不开花。

.

第一次开花，在十六岁的春日。

李振宁被刚跨过成年门槛的哥哥推到树下，说要尝尝男孩的滋味。毫无怜惜地推搡，他的侧脸直撞上树干，被树皮蹭出几道血痕。树干突出的部位正巧磕上他的胸骨，钻心地疼痛让他一时无法呼吸，双腿虚软着摊倒在地。

他凝视着光秃的树枝。

他上身倚靠着树根，双腿向上伸展，膝弯打折向外张开，摇晃。草被连根拔出散落在一旁，他的指尖陷入泥土，土粒草浆渗入甲缝，黑青的颜色。

红色的血滴落在黑色的泥地，飞快地消失了踪迹，就像泥土里长着渴血的怪物，迫不及待地想要品尝血液的芬芳。

第二年春天，樱树顶端地枝条结了几个花苞，第一次，开花了。

.

第二次开花，在十八岁的春日。

那个春日之前的冬天比过去的每一个都更艰难。父母意外离世，哥哥又因学业不顺停学回了家。如果只是这样情况也不算太糟，家中的积蓄足以支撑到李振宁完成学业。可他的哥哥偏偏在那个冬日转了性发了疯。或许也称不上是转性。他的哥哥从来都有些恶劣，带着一种甚至可以用天真来形容的恶意。否则也不会在两年前，让樱树汲了血。

酒精才是那个真正的恶魔。并不复杂的分子构天然带着魔法，能轻易将神志搅碎，释出心底最深的黑，让咒骂侮辱凌虐和厮打住进了平静的日子。

那还是个下着雪的冬日。李振宁的哥哥拎着喝空的酒瓶醉醺醺地站起，叫着李振宁的名字把酒瓶击碎在墙边。玻璃碎渣四散飞溅，像是门外的雪又下得更大了些。锋利的边缘凑到李振宁颈边，摇晃又不自然的震颤着逼着他赤足后退。退出门扉，退出木栈，踏入白雪。雪在皮肤的温度下飞速融化凹陷，几乎能看见一丝枯草的身躯。足形的凹陷蔓延至墙边，撞上已有些粗壮的树干。积雪抖落，纷纷扬扬，还以为是误入了白樱盛放的季节。

李振宁弓腰立着，身躯手臂与树干架起一道僵直的拱门。裤子萎顿在脚面，勉强遮掩了甲床的青紫，剩下的皮肤连着布料落满白粒，快要和积雪融为一体。那双赤裸的腿颤抖着，被身后的冲击胁迫着抖动，哪怕是这样的动作也跟不上寒风降温的速度，汗毛直耸着像是冻上了。

“哥，你好了吗？”  
李振宁那时已经学会了不再抵抗，只是那天实在是太冷太冷了。他忍不住开口问了一句。就那么简单的一句。

玻璃锋锐的棱角穿透粗织毛衣的缝隙，刺进皮肉，甚至没发出能被听到的声音。残破的酒瓶碎片，大约还是哥哥曾拿着抵过他脖颈的那片，陷进了李振宁右胯上方两寸的软腹。血，也不算流出了许多，更像是被雪水稀释过后的葡萄酒，滴答滴答，滴答滴答，在雪地上挖了个小泊。化透了雪层之后，又迫不及待的沿着枯草草茎钻进冻土，期待着来年的盛放。

雪化，花生，粉色的樱苞在那个后来的春日缀满枝头。

.

二十岁的春日，是那个街区住民真正认识李振宁的季节。

住在隔壁的尤加利女士在花园修剪花枝时，意外发现了落在灌木绿叶间的一片心形红瓣。她小心翼翼地拈起那片花瓣，疑惑地向四周找寻，毕竟她并不记得自己曾在花园里种过如此艳丽的花种。恰逢春风初起，深粉近红的花瓣或成花飘到她眼前。她逆着春风抬头，围墙灰白的顶端冒出一簇艳色，花朵细密地挤在枝头，随风摇曳，晴空失色。

尤加利女士平素沉稳内敛，并不热爱社交。那一日，她却回忆起了仍是名少女时的冲动，连园艺手套都未摘的冲出门去，按响了隔壁的门铃。清脆的门铃声响起时，她就有些后悔了，毕竟她和邻居并不熟识，只隐约记得住着两个青年，长相却都不知了。正当她想转身离开，房门打开了，一位俊秀的青年笑着向她问好，询问有什么可以帮助她的。尤加利女士尴尬地笑着，说只是想看看他种的花，又摆摆手说不行也没关系的，自己只是觉得那花色太过美丽。青年睁圆了眼睛，惊讶又欢喜地说没关系，并伸出了手介绍自己姓李，名叫李振宁。

走向后院的路上，尤加利女士注意到房间似乎有些空荡，像是有些地方本该有的摆设被挪走了还未放回。她回想着为数不多的几次路过，询问起李先生是否有兄弟。她注意到李先生的步子踟蹰了一瞬，才重新迈开，开口的声音有些低沉。李先生说自己有个哥哥，但是不久前他们吵了架，哥哥就带着家里的积蓄离开了，也不知道还会不会回来。尤加利女士意识到自己问了不该问的问题，正想道歉，足底却以已经踏上了松软的泥土，花树近在眼前。

尤加利女士不知道该如何形容这颗花树，她有限的词汇似乎无法描述眼前的景象。那些花朵仿佛拥有灵魂，并争相燃烧着盛放，空气中漂浮着春泥刚翻的清新，和甜腻微带腥气的花香。她突然想起了年轻时在异国书页间偶遇的字句：“无论是哪种树上开的花，一旦要达到所谓的鼎盛的绽放状态，就会向周围的空气播撒一种神秘的气息。就像快速旋转的陀螺完全停止下来，或者精湛的音乐演奏必定伴有某种幻觉，能让人产生炽热生殖幻想的、光环一样的东西。它的美能撼动你的心灵，具有不可思议的活力。”

尤加利女士面红心跳地跌坐在泥土地上，好在泥土松软潮湿并不疼痛。李先生关切地转身询问她是否有受伤，她急忙道着没事拍着裤子站起，边赞叹这颗花树实在是太美了不知是什么品种。李先生仰头望向树顶，单手轻抚着树干，深粉的花瓣落在他的鼻梁上久久不愿滑落。

“这是樱花。”  
他说。

尤加利女士暗自决定明年也要在自己的院子里种下一株樱花。她向李先生道别回到了自己家中。摘下园艺手套的时候，她注意到白色手套上残留的泥土有些泛红。

一定是特殊的肥料！  
尤加利女士想着。改日她一定要带着自己现烤的巧克力饼干再去拜访，好好问一问李先生用的是哪家的肥料。

或许，如果尤加利女士的记忆力再好一些，便能记起那突然浮现在她脑海中的语句出自一篇题为《樱花树下》的文章。如果她能记起那文章开篇的第一句，就连烤饼干的辛劳都能省去了也说不定呢？

.

.

**「桜の樹の下には屍体が埋まっている！」**  
**「樱花树下埋着尸体！」**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 引用《樱花树下》 作者：梶井基次郎  
> ** 尤加利- 尤加利树，是桃金娘科、桉属植物的统称。


	2. 第二日 - 黑天鹅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 图弗维侦探接到了一个奇怪的委托。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 自慰有 微微群p情节描述 自行避雷

图弗维侦探接到了一个奇怪的委托，一个来自教区主教的委托。

这就可以解释为何图弗维侦探这位自从搬离家乡就没再踏足过教堂的男士，在周日的早晨正衣着齐整的坐在教堂坚硬的木椅上聆听讲坛上的声音。这声音正是来自他的委托人，本教区最受人欢迎的李神父。

图弗维侦探虽然和教会的世界交集不多却也听说过这位神父。放弃了去欧洲的机会却执意来到了这个破落教区的独个主教。毫无意外，他的到来也并未让这个充斥着情色、暴力和药物的教区变得多么兴盛。至多不过是周日早晨的礼拜多了一些女性的身影，坐在前排直勾勾地盯着讲坛上神父的脸。

他确实有这个资本。图弗维侦探想。

阳光正透过褪色的彩绘窗格映在砖石面上，神父背后的那扇绘着怀抱婴孩眼角微垂的少女。五彩光斑落在神父微黄的发梢，灰尘在光雾中起舞散射，溢散的光粒被白袍反射至唇间，神父瑰色的唇瓣似笑非笑，和身后的彩绘弧度一般。

像会发光。图弗维侦探撇了撇嘴。所以这位完美的神父到底为什么要委托别人来跟踪自己？

.

这个问题并没有困扰图弗维侦探很久。因为当天晚上，他就得到了答案。

.

这一发现要归功于图弗维侦探负责的工作态度。

图弗维侦探接下委托后就幸运地在教堂附近租到了一间公寓。虽然面积不大但是视野极佳，卧室正对着教堂背后一扇花窗。这扇花窗不大，用处却很巧妙，不是寻常装饰，反倒被那个房间的主人当作了大床的背景墙。

做侦探的大多喜爱窥探他人生活。能从长久枯燥的窥探与等待中找出乐子才能把这工作做下去不是？图弗维侦探叼着快嘬没的棒棒糖架着相机坐在窗台上窥望花窗，看着看着还砸吧起了嘴，含混着赞了一句身材真不错。兴许是监视到一半镜头晃了，瞥见了哪位女士的窗口，毕竟这个感叹用在一位神父身上怕是不太恰当。

没过几分钟，图弗维侦探突然一个纵身从窗台越下，拍了拍裤子，拎起相机，精神抖擞地踱了数步，又检查了相机内存，对镜扶正帽檐，才离开了房间。

顺利的话，今晚就能完成委托了。

.

这是图弗维侦探今晚第二次怀疑自己的眼睛。

他正站在一条繁华街道的尽头。暧昧的红光照耀着路面比路灯更加耀眼。漫街霓虹扭成各式形状：有的像抽象不成形的丰腴女体，有的更是明目张胆圈成不可描述的轮廓。而他面前的招牌在这一众喧闹中就显得暗淡了，老旧的招牌连亮度都比隔壁要低上几度，仍然亮着的部分勾勒出一只眼睛，可惜是只瞳孔没通上电的眼睛。

图弗维侦探有理由相信这家店快要倒闭了。

推开门之前图弗维侦探收好了身上的相机，毕竟这类店也有他们自己的规则。门内的灯光甚至比招牌更暗，昏不见脸，保安都只是靠在椅子上瞥了他一眼连检查都懒得检。或者说在这样的店里还有个保安已经是十分令人惊奇了。

走到尽头是一排或关或半敞着的门。门与门之间紧紧挨着，那门后的房间大约也就是个箱子大小。图弗维侦探推开了一扇半掩着的门，果然，里面就是个箱子。图弗维侦探锁上门坐到箱子中唯一的一件家具上，尽管他对坐垫上奇怪的痕迹感到反胃。啊，我真是一个热爱工作的人，图弗维侦探摘下了帽子。

他面前有个关闭着的窗口，窗口旁有个简陋的设备，上方开了个小口，荧光笔歪扭着在铁皮上画了个等式：“$2=2min”。图弗维侦探翻遍了所有的口袋，只找到一张20刀纸币和几个零散的硬币。他充满不舍得抚摸了一下纸币的折角，把边缘怼进了机器上预留的细缝。

机械传送得声音随着纸币的消失缓缓发动，像是拉着老旧电梯的钢索，开到一半甚至卡了壳。黑色百叶在他面前分开，潮湿的空气从大方口里乎乎外送，麝香混着劣质香薰的味道实在不怎么好闻。图弗维侦探转过头去进行了一次深呼吸，才把眼睛重新凑到窗口面前。

他就这样看见了自己的雇主。  
在一个旋转着的圆形大床上。

李神父黑色的衬衫在脖子处严谨的扣到了最上方一颗，明显经过烫熨的衬衫甚至找不到硬褶。如果光看上身这确实是他上午在教堂中见到的同一位神父无疑。

如果不是床上这位神父现在没有穿裤子的话。

神父靠在床头蜷曲着双腿，双手覆盖在腿间不停滑动着，他神情肃穆地低头看着腿间，眉头隆起了不悦的弧度，也不知道是在不满些什么。神父的下体十分雄伟，尽管图弗维侦探不想承认。神父双手上下交叠，握在充血的茎身上，却好像还不能包裹完全。粉中泛着黑意的龟头在手指的摩挲间吐着粘液，把神父的手指和茎身都染上了亮晶的光泽。神父似乎已经开始了许久，敞开的双腿都开始打颤，细密的汗珠沁出蜜色的肌肤，遍布在肥美的腿根。

圆床旋转着刚好将神父的下体送到图弗维侦探眼前。图弗维侦探这才注意到神父的臀间似乎还夹着别的东西。垂坠的两个圆弧之下，暗红的穴口一张一合，粉色的绳子从入口延伸出来落在床单上。图弗维侦探仿佛听到了嗡嗡的响动。

一分钟一块钱的价格，显然是无法尽情观赏的。图弗维侦探还没来得及细看，神父的身体便随着圆床转走了角度。臀间的秘密再次被隐藏了起来，视野中只剩下被床垫压扁的臀肉，随着腿间双手的动作摇荡。神父的腰正渐渐向上弓起，衬衫衣摆坠向床面遮盖了弯月的弦。红色舌尖自神父唇间一闪而过，射灯照亮了一滴汗珠，碎钻似的正越过驼峰。图弗维侦探的双眼被汗湿发际旁的黑痣吸引，仔细回忆着神父在布道时那颗痣到底有没有被藏起，直到神父的脸也消失在他的视线。木质的靠背顶上还剩了一簇神父的碎发，那碎发突然剧烈地抖动了几下。图弗维侦探听到薄薄的隔板旁传来粗重的喘息，透过窗口看到斜对面同样被方形框住的眼睛，浑浊泛着黄的双眼正剧烈的撑大，不必看清都知道瞳孔在向着边缘扩散。图弗维侦探为那个盒子里的墙壁和坐垫感到悲哀，如果非要被染上痕迹，不如换成灯光下黑色衬衣上沾染的浓白。

图弗维侦探突然想起了自己的本职工作。他将隐形照相机凑近窗口。逐渐转向他的神父仰头靠着木板喘息着，双腿搓开床单的皱褶直落向床沿，黑色的衬衫被白色颜料喷溅，只有粉色的细绳不知为何还露在腿间。“咔嚓、咔嚓、咔嚓” 快门细微的声响被四周传来的脏话掩盖，图弗维侦探认为随着转动的角度多拍几张才能叫雇主认清楚人。结束了工作的图弗维侦探松懈下来靠着椅背，终于有机会注意到自己支起帐篷的下身。这20刀还挺划算的。

图弗维侦探解开扣子拉开拉链，正想草草解决一翻却被隔壁的惊呼声打断。他凑近窗口上下左右转动着眼珠，终于看清角落里有个几个男人正向中央走去。床上的神父一颗一颗解开了衬衫的纽扣，蜜色的胸膛逐渐暴露在空气中。脱去衬衫的神父仿佛变了一个人，他跪在床边向走来的一个男人伸手，嘴角勾起狡黠的弧度。那男人身材高大，一把将神父托起，大掌箍着神父的双腿盘在自己腰间。神父刚泄过不久的阴茎软绵绵地搭在男人肿胀的茎身上。另一个男人走到神父身后，这个男人皮肤要更白些，伸手探入了神父股间。粉色的圆球随着男人的拉拽从神父体内脱出，挂在男人的指尖钟摆似的摇摆。粗暴的拖拽让神父发出一声轻呼，双臂环紧了抱着他的男人，三角肌绷出圆润的弧。他身后的男人恶意地甩着粉球，震动着的球面不停与神父赤裸的尾椎嬉戏。神父张嘴咬上身前男人的耳廓，眼神却沿着泛红的眼角递向身后，不经意地与图弗维侦探的视线相撞。

图弗维侦探不知道自己当时做出了什么样的表情，因为神父对着他露出了一个笑容，一个轻蔑的笑容。仿佛他是只被拍死在墙上的蚊子，是正在地上疯狂躲避着拖鞋的蟑螂，仿佛他是这世上最不值一提的脏物，神父愿意将视线落在他身上一秒都是他虔诚祈求换来的福报。图弗维侦探感到胯间微凉。他不敢相信自己就这样轻易地射了。因为一个眼神、一个轻蔑的笑容。

映入图弗维侦探重新聚焦的双眼的，是神父被围在几个男人中间的身影。他挂在高壮男人的身上握着两人的阴茎上下摩擦，他的身后白肤男人正掐着他的蜂腰不停向内耸动，他的左手握着第三个男人的下体，右脚踩在第四个男人的胯下。神父仿佛沉浸在欲望的旋涡，口中不停咏唱着赞颂阿斯蒙蒂斯的支离碎语，他的双眼却望向投射的灯光，透过苍白的灯泡想象着天国。神父舒展着的肢体在射灯下与数个黑影交缠，在昏暗的剧院里全情表演着荒诞的戏码，图弗维侦探却未能看到剧终，方窗随着二十分钟的耗尽在他面前渐渐关上。

图弗维侦探抽出几张纸，狠狠地擦着裤子上的湿痕。他听着隔壁传来的阵阵惊呼把手中的纸巾揉成一团发泄似的扔向窗口。下次他带两百现金来！

.

翌日午后，图弗维侦探坐在忏悔室昏暗的木箱里静静等待。门开的声音，然后被光线晃了眼，他知道神父正在弯腰捡起自己留在地上的文件。图弗维侦探内心无端涌起恶意的喜悦，猜测着在教堂屋檐下看到文件内容的李神父会露出怎样的表情。

光线减淡只剩下门缝漏进的细线，图弗维侦探能听见李神父的呼吸，隔板菱格描摹着神父眉峰鼻梁的山峦。图弗维侦探等了许久都没听到额外的声响。他的计划落空，神父仿佛并未对他可说是惊世骇俗的调查结果感到惊诧。我知道了，谢谢，是留在木箱内最后的回响。

.

图弗维侦探收到了尾款。但他仍留在那间小公寓里，时常架着相机远望。

终于在一个深夜，他透过那扇彩窗看到了神父与他人争执的身影。李神父似乎非常激动，玻璃上的黑影张牙舞爪像是地狱篇插图里急欲挣脱的恶徒。

争执并未持续很久。

灯光忽然消失，彩窗上的黑影也就不见了。图弗维侦探的镜头捕捉到一闪而逝的银光，能那样清晰的折射月色，大约是是水银镜的一部分，他推测。图弗维侦探仿佛看见月色边缘染了暗色，但是距离太远他无法确定。图弗维侦探又急切地举着相机观察了一个小时，直到双臂麻木都没再看到动静。

接下来的周日早晨，教堂的大门紧闭。门侧小小的公告栏里，一封潦草的公告被压在玻璃下方：“李神父因个人原因远行，归期不定，教堂自即日起关闭直至新神父到任。”

教堂直到门锁爬上红锈，都没等到新神父的到来。

.

图弗维侦探一直住在那间小公寓里。他甚至还新结识了一位邻居。要说他和这位邻居其实各方面都差别甚远，却能发展成好友的关系，实是要归功于一个共同拥有的爱好。

这天傍晚图弗维侦探和邻居在大厅碰面，互相问好后就并肩走出了大门。

哦，需要介绍一下，这位邻居，姓安。

经过一道缺了瞳仁的单眼霓虹，他们向对方点头示意后就各自走向了一间方格。

图弗维侦探将兜里的一卷纸币依次展开送入闸口，又把带来的方布铺到椅子上，他在电缆拉动的吱嘎声中坐下，抽出了几张纸巾握在手中，探出脖子，望进方窗。

蜜色在黑暗中流淌，白色长袍散成碎花，男人丰润的圆臀在他人手中舞蹈，汗珠蜿蜒下肩胛在射灯下闪耀。

.

图弗维侦探知道他此生再不必踏足教堂。

**感谢神的恩赐！伟大的神父每晚都将在此处向他布道。**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 图弗维 = 2(Two)fw


	3. 第三日 - 锡兵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有什么在锡兵的胸膛里跳动了一下。锡兵没有心，但他猜测这就是爱情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🚘有  
> 锡兵x芭蕾舞娃娃

.

姚明明是一名小兵。不过和寻常的小兵不同，他是一枚锡做的小兵。  
.

他的主人喜欢把他放在窗台上，他也很喜欢这个位置。每天清晨他都能看到微光冲破灰霭，高楼间的窄条蒙上灰粉色晨雾，黄昏时分虽然他看不见日落，马路上的红白灯流和不绝于耳的喇叭造响他也看得津津有味。

姚明明觉得他作为锡兵的生命里没有什么太多遗憾，只除了两个愿望。

第一个愿望是想学会跳舞。每个周末他都能看到一群半大不小的孩子聚集在街角，放着咚咚的鼓点，手脚旋转在空中，快乐而自由。他很想试试。

第二个愿望是想找到一个同伴。明明有一盒子和他长得十分相似锡兵，却没有一人能和他交谈。他们每个都只会僵硬的站着，不会说话，没有表情。没有人能和姚明明分享他的心情或是梦想。

.  
他是个异类。  
姚明明知道。

.  
在一个深夜姚明明突然产生了自我毁灭的想法。这种寂寞，令他发狂。

他拖动着被粘在脚底的底座向窗边蹭去。粗心的主人今天忘记卡上纱窗。

距离窗框还有一厘米。姚明明停下来，缓了一口气。

半夜的街道空空荡荡，对面的窗口也都暗着。这个城市里是不是只有他还醒着？而他甚至不是人，只是一枚小小的锡兵。

呜鸣突然从远处响起，带着急促的节奏靠近，他很快在楼下看到了呼啸而过的红灯，震耳的鸣叫正如它出现般飞速离去了。姚明明想起这种声音在人类世界里意味着一个正在等待拯救的生命。他又想了想自己的生命。或许微不足道，但又或许，他可以再等等。

.

第二天主人买回了新的玩具。

.

新玩具的位置距离姚明明有些远。他看不太清新玩具长什么模样，大约也是个人形的玩偶，穿着蓬蓬的白色纱裙。非要他形容的话，可能像去年新年是他曾在电视上见过的、跳着芭蕾舞的仙女。

姚明明花了一整个白天盯着新玩具的方向，看着在光下泛着乳白光晕的蓬纱想象，这个新朋友会不会是个可爱的姑娘，会不会在晚上活过来和他说说话。

熬到夜幕降临，主人关上房间的大门，姚明明才终于发现，自己错得离谱！

他还没完全清醒，就看见一条白色的裙子向他飘了过来，一双手在他的身上四处乱摸，黑暗中一口白牙咧得灿烂。“哇，这锡兵怎么做的！这么逼真！太牛逼了！”

这声音就算再清脆，姚明明也能听出来是个男生。

姚明明伸出手拎起新朋友的后颈放到一旁，并为他们这场友谊不甚顺利的开端在心里道歉。

“你好，我叫姚明明，是一名锡兵。你叫什么名字？”  
很好，很端正礼貌的开场白。

“哇！你居然真是活得！好神奇啊！明明你好，我叫李振宁，你可以叫我深深！是个…………”

这位新朋友嗓门很大，却莫名其妙的吞了句子最后的几个字。姚明明甚至怀疑是不是自己的耳朵坏了。

“你是什么？不好意思我刚刚没有听清” 姚明明发誓自己非常诚恳。  
“我是…………芭………芭蕾舞娃娃………” 深深扯着衣服上的蓬蓬纱，咬牙切齿的低声嘟囔。  
“那你会跳舞吗？可以教我吗？”  
“啊？”深深没有想到锡兵会提出这个问题，一时间蒙了。“你不觉得我是芭蕾舞娃娃这件事………很…好笑吗？”  
明明认真的摇了摇头，摸了摸深深蓬松的发顶，“深深很好看也很厉害，为什么会觉得好笑？而且我真的很羡慕会跳舞的人，因为我一直都很想学。”  
“你说的是真的？”深深嘟起了嘴，粉嘟嘟的嘴唇挤成菱形，脸皱得像个圆圆的肉包子。“你真的觉得好看？真的想学跳舞？”  
姚明明食指抽搐了一下，好想去戳一戳那个包子看看漏不漏气。“对，都是真的！”

深深挤成一团的五官舒展开来，他向后跳了一步，拎着裙子单脚转了一个圈，裙摆在月色下层层展开，月光精灵跃动在四散的发梢，一个个光点随着他的旋转飘向透明的窗口，融进对面橙色的灯光。

“跟我来！” 深深拉着姚明明的手就向玻璃冲去。姚明明的双脚仍旧被黏在底座上，被他拖得一个趔趄差点摔倒。  
“对不起深深，我的脚…”  
“没事，看我的！”  
深深又转了一圈，晶莹的雪花从层叠的裙摆里飘落，为台面蒙上了一层薄霜。他转到姚明明身后，握着姚明明的肩膀向前一推，自己跳上了姚明明的底座，两个人乘坐着现制的冰橇，滑向了月色。

“要撞了，深深当心，躲在我后面！”  
“没事，走了明明！带你去好玩儿的地方！”  
两人冲进了玻璃的平面，陷入窗外的夜色中，消失不见了。

映入姚明明眼中的，是一个冰雪织成的世界。他们滑行在广阔不见尽头的冰面。他的背上背着他的爱枪和今天刚认识的芭蕾舞娃娃，束缚他脚步的底座化作滑板载着两人飞速前行。他能感到肩膀上温热的双手，和身后深深正被风刮得猎猎作响的裙摆。

.

有什么在锡兵的胸膛里跳动了一下。锡兵没有心，但他猜测这就是爱情。

.

“明明，别发呆，学跳舞了！”  
深深从他背后跃下，背着身滑行。他围着姚明明滑出一个个圆圈，手指不安分的在姚明明身上戳来戳去。他拉起姚明明的双手搭在自己的腰间，“扶住了”，高举起双臂踮起脚尖旋转。姚明明生怕自己扶得不好，连忙收紧了双手，深深却哀嚎着停下，捂着腰弯下身。  
“姚明明你手是钳子吗？别那么用力！”  
“我的手是锡做的所以不是钳子。” 姚明明睁大了眼睛努力解释着。深深“啊”的大叫了一声，像是要骂他，抬头看到他眼睛的时候却愣住了，甚至抬起手摸了摸他的眼睛，面上露出怀念般的神情。  
“今天就学这个动作吧，好好练！什么时候我腰不疼了什么时候回去！”深深忽然滑开，向前跑了好远，如果不是深色的皮肤，就快分辨不出他去到了哪里。  
姚明明蹲下握了一把冰碴，看着远方飘忽的身影，把它们搓化在了手心。

.

那天起，每个深夜他们都会回到冰雪的世界。

姚明明会的动作越来越多了。他学会了托着深深的腰在冰上转圈，他学会了托举着深深的腿在冰面前行，他甚至学会了举起深深的双臂，再任由他如藤蔓般在自己身上蜿蜒而下，如一轮弯月般倾倒在冰面。

可他却发现自己越发的不满足。每当深深地余温从他指尖消散，他总想伸出手臂将他抓回，这样他就不会滑向远方，融进着魔法幻化出的冰雪。  
.

“明明，今天不练了，我给你跳一支舞好不好？”  
当那天深深没有等待他的回答从他的身后跃下，他终于伸手抓住了深深的手臂。  
“深深，我…….我想…….”  
“明明，你弄疼我了” 深深扁着嘴，扯着自己的手臂。  
“啊，深深对不起，疼么” 姚明明无措地松开手，抬着深深的手臂扇起风来。  
“疼！特别疼！姚明明你要赔我！”  
“赔赔，赔什么都行”  
“那你把裤子脱了”  
“好，我把裤子……..???” 姚明明已经放在皮带扣上的手停住了。  
“别磨蹭，我手疼着呢！”  
“深深……别闹” 姚明明无奈的弹了一下深深的额头，垂下手整理挂在身上的长枪，  
“我不管，我手疼！你得脱裤子！”  
“别、闹” 姚明明抿着嘴，转身想要滑走。

冰墙围着他们破出冰面，挡住了姚明明的去路。深深跳到姚明明身上，双腿夹着他的腰侧。姚明明条件反射的伸出手，托住了深深的腿根。

“明明，你不想试试新的托举动作吗？”

.

好学，是姚明明最引以为豪的特质。

.

姚明明解下枪，解开腰带，军服外套落进冰碴。他弯腰捡起枪，用枪前端的刺刀撩起深深芭蕾舞裙的裙摆，白纱在枪身上层层堆叠，像冬日松枝上的积雪。他用枪尖小心翼翼地挑破白色丝袜，破开的小洞向两侧飞快扩大，本被张力紧紧包裹的饱满腿根，突兀的被挤到了空气中。

“锡兵，你要干什么？我好害怕！”深深抱着裙摆，笑嘻嘻地向后躲藏。可身后就是他自己刚造的冰墙，他刚退了一步肩膀就被冰了一个哆嗦。

“过来点，那边冷。” 姚明明把枪丢回冰面，伸手探进深深的裙摆，摸着那块刚刚被挤出的脂肉。许久没见过空气的腿根十分光滑，柔中带韧，像是被揉上了筋的面团。他的手顺着丝袜开裂的边缘向上探去，摸到了仍被束缚着的两个小球。他把两个圆球握在手心轻轻揉捏，直到靴子被深深踹了一脚才放开。

“锡兵，你看我的这身裙子，像不像是马上要去参加婚礼？你说，站在我对面的会是谁…….诶！” 深深突然被姚明明抱起，他只好放下裙摆双手挂在姚明明颈后。白色的裙摆向后垂下，确实和新娘的头纱有些相似。姚明明的手指就在这白纱的下方进进出出，有时又停在里面许久，不知道在找寻什么。深深的下巴磕在姚明明肩头，咬着嘴唇哼哼，说自己累了，不想抱着了。说完他就一松手向后仰去，借着双腿和姚明明撑在他腰间的一只手勉强支撑着倒挂在姚明明身前。

姚明明像是被他闹生气了。抽出手指，掰开深深的臀瓣就顶了进去。深深的手因为疼痛在冰面上胡乱抓着，终于找到了一个支撑物，却是锡兵光滑的长靴。他恨恨地在长靴上流下了几道抓痕，放手撑在了冰面上。冰面是冷的，姚明明的性器也是冷的。锡做的兵早就被外界同化成了一种温度，每一次进入，哪怕动作温柔，也被金属带得冷硬，仿佛是兵器在深深的身体中戳刺。

“太冷了明明，我不想要了好不好，别弄了。”  
“可是新动作我还没学完呢。” 姚明明说着还是退了出去，托起深深的背，让他贴近自己的身体。深深放下双腿，刚以为躲过一劫，就被姚明明转了一百八十度，抬起了左腿。姚明明的手，温柔的托在深深腰侧，就如同他们之前练习的一样。姚明明箍着深深的腿根再次进入，突然遭遇寒冷的小穴紧紧地收缩，肠壁排斥着姚明明的入侵，却无力阻挡。粗硬的性器在深深的后穴里大开大合地进出，渐渐地，像是被染上了深深的温度，不再那般冰冷。深深紧绷的腰腹逐渐放松了下来，身体开始随着纱裙的摇晃摆动。呻吟与碰撞的声音被封闭的冰墙放大，两人交叠的身形随着这即兴的乐曲舞蹈。

姚明明如愿以偿地练习了所有学到的动作。代价是他离开时怀中抱着狼狈不堪的老师，闭着眼睛皱着眉把头靠在他的肩膀。

.

深深醒来时天已经快亮了。

他变出冰面让姚明明带着他滑到窗边，说自己想看日出。

天色从深黑走向深灰时，深深突然趴到了姚明明背上开始说话。说自己好喜欢和姚明明一起跳舞，和姚明明一起说话，说姚明明的底座真好用，说姚明明力气大。

“可是明明啊，你为什么只有两个愿望啊……”

金色的日光被高楼的玻璃墙折射进了他们的窗口，姚明明在阳光的笼罩下手脚渐渐凝固。他忽然感觉到背后传来一阵力量，推着他向前，就如同他第一次进入冰雪世界时一样。

粗心的主人啊，今晚也忘记了，要卡上纱窗。

风自姚明明耳边呼啸而过，他看见那个大开的窗口处冒出了一个白色的小脑袋，笑着，向他挥手告别。

.

”咔嗒“

小小的锡兵啊，你怎么掉进砖缝了呀？

.

.

.

.

”明明，明明，你个懒猫，起床吃饭了！“

哗啦哗啦，食物颗粒落进钢盆的声响。  
咕噜咕噜，谁在挠猫大爷的下巴？  
.

它睁开眼睛看见了它的傻主人，正一脸嫌弃地看着它。  
看在傻主人手法不错的份上，它决定宽宏大量的不计较他吵醒自己这件事。

”明明啊，我跟你说，昨晚我做了个奇怪梦，梦见你变成了………“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 灵感来源 安徒生童话 - 《坚定的锡兵》


	4. 第四日 - 木偶戏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “女士们、先生们、和既不是女士也不是先生的客人们！欢迎！欢迎来到安先生的木偶戏！"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无插入x行为  
> 微凉血腥描写预警

**"今晚九点，梅洛坪242号，安先生的木偶戏恭候各位光临。"**

尤克里普先生在听到这条电波时兴奋地从桌旁跳了起来。终于，安先生带着他的木偶戏回来了！

或许很多人都没有听说过安先生的木偶戏。不过这并不奇怪。先不说木偶戏早就已经不再流行，提线木偶在方盒子里配着奇怪的音乐跳舞早就成为了恐怖片里的常客。以至于很多小孩听到木偶戏都会立刻开始哭泣。

不过安先生的木偶戏是不同的。这是只有极少数人才知晓的秘密。而尤克里普先生很荣幸，就是知情者中的一员。

尤克里普先生兴奋的冲向衣柜，翻找着礼服。他有一套礼服是专门为了这一天准备的。那是一件红色天鹅绒制成的礼服。放在平日的场合里穿着未免有些滑稽，但在今晚，却是最适宜不过。

.

.

差四分九点。

尤克里普先生穿着礼服坐在小剧院的一角，不知为何生出些许不安。四周的观众都和他一样戴着制式的假面，只露出小半张脸。或圆或尖的下颌，或苍白或猩红的嘴唇，就是他们之间唯一的区别。尤克里普先生对于被假面包围并不习惯，以至于生出了不真实感和恐惧，他甚至在怀疑，自己如果掀起邻座的假面，那假面下的部分究竟是否是人脸。尤克里普先生调整了一下领结，他认为自己的心悸或许是领口过紧的缘故，还有他这身礼服似乎也有些偏瘦了。

小剧院的灯在此时渐渐暗了下来。尤克里普先生想着即将出现的场景，挺直了后背，振奋起了精神。

.

**“女士们、先生们、和既不是女士也不是先生的客人们！欢迎！欢迎来到安先生的木偶戏！”**

灯的圆斑在打在幕布一角，抹着厚厚白色颜料的小丑站在从一旁跳出，热情的向观众张开双臂。

“今天，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，今天！我们为大家准备了最珍奇的品种！首先，嘿嘿，为大家介绍的是……………”

军鼓的节奏逐渐紧凑，右半的幕布首先拉开。尤克里普先生向前探着身子扶着眼睛仔细观看，隐约看见个巨大的方影。

“嗒哒！”考拉”！”

射灯从三个方向汇聚，照亮了铁灰色的笼子。深色皮肤的少年似乎刚从沉睡中惊醒，一边半撑起身体，另一手遮挡在眼前。

“以及，我们的………………”兔子”！”

左半的幕布也缓缓拉开，穿着白色衣裤的少年所在另一方笼子的角落，埋头在膝间，头发和皮肤在刺目的灯光下泛着近乎透明的光泽。

“嘘……” 紫衣的小丑把手指拿到嘴前，夸张的提示。”大家不要着急！不要以为这只是普通的雄性！他们…………” 仿佛想制造悬疑，小丑的眼睛缓缓的从左向右扫过每一位观众，收到了回应的对视，才满意的裂开了血红大口。”他们………都是泌乳期的雄性！！！”

.

“泌乳期雄性？”  
“那是什么？”  
“不可能”  
………

.

观众席嘈杂地议论起来，嗡嗡的回响在剧场不算高的顶棚内。

“安静……安静！！！” 小丑在舞台上跳脚，似乎是观众的议论让他丢了面子。”很多人都在问： 啊，小丑，泌乳期的雄性个体是怎么回事？不要急！……都告诉你们不要急了！接下来就为各位演示。”

小丑伸手到背后，掏来掏去的寻找了半天，忽然亮出一把巨大的红色剪刀，大约是修剪灌木用的那种。小丑用剪刀锋锐的前沿向着观众席狂剪，前排的观众缩着身子向后躲着，生怕这小丑一个操作失误把自己的头剪了去。好在小丑很快就把剪刀收回，走到关着”兔子”的铁笼前用敲了敲。被称为”兔子”的少年低着头站起身，打开笼门走了出来，又走向另一侧的铁笼，拉开门，把”考拉”拉了起来，一同走出，停在了舞台中央。

小丑把剪刀交给了”兔子”，剪尖反光晃了尤克里普先生的眼，台下一片抽气声，尽是对小丑行为的难以置信。

小丑退回舞台侧面，向有些惊慌的观众们解释道：”请各位放心！我们的展品都是经过特殊教育的、最听话的展品！！！请大家专心欣赏！！！”

.

“兔子”将剪刀放在一旁，转过”考拉”的身体让他面对观众。”兔子”的双手穿过”考拉”双臂与腰侧间的空隙，覆在”考拉”胸前。”兔子”的手指纤长而灵巧，隔着白色的T恤在”考拉”的胸前抚摸，他合拢五指，将指间的乳肉捏起，布料和乳肉一同隆起成丰满的圆丘。”兔子”熟练地玩弄着那团乳肉，捏起揉搓，又用手指按上凸出布料的圆点，狠狠向内碾压。”考拉”咬着嘴唇低着头，膝盖微微弯曲着，却又因为不知名的原因不得不用力挺着胸，将胸前的脂肉不停送入”兔子”的手心。渐渐地，白色T恤在灯光下变了颜色，像是有水从布料的内侧流下，沾出了两条透明的痕迹。”兔子”的双手更加用力的揉捏，乳肉在他的指缝里变换着形状，”考拉”像是到达了极限，闷哼了一声，胸前的衣料大片沾湿，紧贴在胸脯上，透出麦色的胸膛和隐约流着乳液的两点。”兔子”收回了双手，失去支撑的”考拉”跪坐在地。”兔子”捡起一旁的剪刀，沿着T恤的中线剪开，再剥开布片。”考拉”湿润的胸膛展现在观众眼中，麦色肌肤闪着水润的光泽仿佛被涂过油，红肿的乳尖可怜的翘着，像是再捏几下就能继续涌出奶水。

尤克里普先生注意到好几位观众已经难耐地将手伸向胯下，而他自己也有些蠢蠢欲动。

“兔子”蹲在”考拉”面前拍了拍他的肩膀。”考拉”乖顺的按照”兔子”的指示爬到”兔子”身边，伸手帮”兔子”把T恤脱掉，把头埋进了”兔子”胸前。”兔子”的胸脯没有”考拉”那般丰满，薄薄的白皮覆盖在胸肌上，甚至还能看到肋骨的痕迹。”兔子”呜咽的声音很大，像是受了欺负，未被”考拉”照顾到的半边胸膛泛起红晕。白皙皮肤上的乳头像是新鲜采摘的小樱桃，颤颤巍巍地立在空气中，随着另一旁被吮吸的水声，溢出几滴乳白色的液滴来。

观众席传出了阵阵惊呼。对于在座的每一位观众来说，亲眼看到雄性溢乳都是第一次！他们隔着面具和邻座对视，在彼此的眼中看到了惊叹和跃跃欲试。他们每一个人都在庆贺着自己英明的决定，在今晚看到了如此的珍品。

小丑厚涂的脸上，拧出一副得意的神情，他在舞台边缘转了两个圈，又变出个拐棍在舞台上跺了三响。

听着声响，”考拉”离开了”兔子”的身前，翻身脱去了裤子，又回到”兔子”身边。”兔子”也衣衫尽褪，仰卧在地面。观众可以清晰地看见他翘起的性器，和大开的双腿间白皙的臀瓣。”考拉”趴回”兔子”身上，面向着观众，他毛茸茸的黑发蹭在”兔子”腿间，微红的双眼看向台下。”考拉”的双目是失焦的，或许是射灯的光线太过耀眼，他根本看不清观众席的情景，可一汪春水就在他的双眸中荡着，直到有一滴泪水顺着下睑的睫毛落入了”兔子”腿间。”考拉”低下头含住了”兔子”的下体，他仿佛知道怎样做才最勾人心一般双眼瞥向台下，他的身体突然一颤，大约是性器也被”兔子”含住，只是观众看不清。”考拉”卖力的动着头，努力地将”兔子”的性器全部含入。尤克里普先生注意到”兔子”的脚趾紧紧地扣着地面，像是十分的享受。他看到”考拉”的粉舌在头部起伏的间隙若隐若现，有时”考拉”会停在性器的上方，伸出舌头勾勒着冠状沟的边缘，有时又会将舌头全部伸出，做出饥饿的模样从性器的根部舔至尖端。

尤克里普先生隔壁另一位戴面具的先生正隔着西裤用力的摩擦着自己的下体，将一切礼仪都抛之脑后了，化为欲望最低劣的奴仆。尤克里普先生不屑地将目光中心移回舞台，不多时就听到一旁的低声争执，和邻座起身离开的声音。

台上的表演正进行到高潮，“兔子”的双腿和”考拉”的身体都小幅度的颤抖着。”兔子”的腰不自觉的向上用力挺动，”考拉”像是口腔被刺激的过深不停地流着泪。终于在几个快速的挺动之后，白色液体伴着唾液溢出”考拉”的唇间；”考拉”紧接着软倒俯趴在”兔子”身上，双眼的眼球上翻着，露出大片的眼白，”兔子”发出阵阵呛咳的声音，歪过身子半坐在”考拉”身边。

.

“接下来！” 小丑非常满意的鼓起掌，假装抹去眼旁并不存在的泪水，他声音高亢的宣布着。”女士们、先生们、和和既不是女士也不是先生的客人们！你们之中将有幸运儿能获得直接上台和展品互动的机会！” 

听到这个消息尤克里普先生都惊呼出声，有几名观众更是激动地站了起来。

“当然….由于展品的珍贵，我们是不会允许任何直接插入类行为的！但是，我们会为被选中的幸运儿提供新奇的道具！” 小丑边说着边跳起了激情的踢踏舞，跳进幕后又转出，抱着一个巨大的黑色抽奖箱。小丑抱着箱子左右摇晃，夸张的演绎着箱子十分沉重的模样。小丑把箱子放到”考拉”和”兔子”身前，纵身跃下舞台，穿行在观众席之间挥舞着手臂。”那么！激动人心的时刻到来了！有请我们的”考拉”和”兔子”抽出他们即将互动的客人！”

“考拉”和”兔子”表情麻木地把手伸进箱口，很快就各自拿出了一张纸条。小丑窜回舞台，接过纸条，发出了嗤嗤的笑声。

尤克里普先生偷偷攥紧了双手，做出了祈祷的手势，他合拢的掌心已经被汗水浸湿，他的身体因为激动而颤抖。会是他么？尤克里普先生有一种浓烈的预感，仿佛那其中一个字条上写的就会是自己。

小丑清了清喉咙，终于报出了两个数字：”那么我们今天的幸运儿就是————4号和62号！”

62号…..尤克里普先生觉得这个数字非常熟悉….62号…62号！！！尤克里普先生激动地跳了起来，弹起的座板打在他的腿上都不觉得疼痛。”是我！是我！62号！” 尤克里普先生大声疾呼着！靠近前排的另一边，一位身着露肩长裙的女士激动地掩面而泣，在同伴的推搡下，颤抖着站起。

.

尤克里普先生听到自己的心脏在耳畔咚咚敲响，伴随着自己走向舞台的脚步越发激烈，努力地想把全部血液都泵进他停滞的大脑。他喉头发紧，汗水浸湿了脖颈，却在踏上舞台的一刻遍体生寒，产生了开场前近似的恐惧和战栗。不要这么胆小！尤克里普先生告诉自己。

他走到”考拉”面前，仔细的端详着”考拉”的脸，”考拉”向后躲闪着他的目光，像是在恐惧他的急切。尤克里普先生却无法后退，他的理智已经被遗弃在台下，只剩躯壳控制着神志不断向”考拉”逼近。啊，怪不得代号叫”考拉”，他的双眼他的鼻峰可不是像极了”考拉”吗？尤克里普先生看到”考拉”忽然向他微笑，眼尾拖曳出璀璨星芒。尤克里普先生感到喉间一凉，温热的液体从自己的体内涌出，猩红色的，喷溅在”考拉”脸上。尤克里普先生缓缓地低头，看到了”考拉”手中鲜红的巨大剪刀。

尤克里普先生捂着自己的喉咙，在聚光灯中倒下，恍惚中他听到了观众的尖叫，和不停砸门的怒吼。他看到”兔子”单薄的身影也染上了血色，洁白的双脚漫步在血池里溅出血花。他们好像又从抽奖的箱子里拿出了什么，噼噼啪啪地爆响随之出生，伴随着少年们轻快的大笑。

终于这世界在尤克里普先生的眼前变得模糊，耳边不再听得到回响。一片白茫中，他看见一个黑影伸出手，覆盖了他眼前的光亮。

他将陷入永恒的安眠，和所有堆叠在剧场中的观众一起。

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"安先生的木偶戏，感谢您的出演。"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 木偶戏，是一种不以真人演出，而以操控傀儡的方式演出的戏剧。


	5. 第五日 - 仁慈天使

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他盯着背手走向闸门的李振宁，白色液滴标记着这位小护士走过的路径，像汉塞尔掰下的面包碎屑，捕食的鸟儿追着、追着，就能将之咀嚼殆尽。

“听说你杀了人”  
“我杀了人吗？”  
“你杀了几个人”  
“哦，这我可记不清了”

李振宁端着塑料食盘站在铁制栏杆的一边，明黄的色彩并不能为方格中粘稠豆类增添半分食欲。铁栏杆的对面，男子撑在硬板床边，漫不经心的垂着眼。

墙边生锈的卡槽里插着一张白色姓名卡，黑色的墨迹十分清晰，像是前两天刚写上的：  
单独禁闭室，5号病人，黄嘉新。

“你怕我？”  
“毕竟你杀过人”  
“不过我倒是要感谢他们的安排”  
“为什么？”  
“我已经很久没见过长得这么好看的人了”

黄嘉新收回长腿站起身，双臂向上抬起，不合身的条纹病号服向上收缩，露出一截结实的腹肌。黄嘉新突然向前冲了两步，双手狠狠地拍上栏杆，在铁质的余震中扯开嘴角，向耸着肩膀的李振宁微笑。

“你再靠近些”  
“为什么？”  
“我知道你在看哪里”  
“哪…哪里？”  
“你靠近一些，我给你看”

李振宁紧张地舔了一下嘴唇。餐盘上的塑料勺和杯子不停碰撞着，因为他根本止不住双手的颤抖。他的脚在地面上蹭了三步，伸直手臂，餐盘在最远端勉强触及送餐的狭窄开口。

“这样我可拿不住”  
“你不拿我就放手了”  
“放手吧，等下新做的还是要你来送”

黄嘉新的脸贴在铁棍边，盯着李振宁别开的双眼。如果视线有温度，李振宁的眼周或许已经被烧透。

李振宁不得不继续向前，把餐盘向门内推了推。黄嘉新依旧没有接。

“看着我………你不敢看我？”  
“没”  
“那就看着我”

李振宁第一次对上了黄嘉新的视线，他在男人的眼底看到了自己，陷入漩涡不断挣扎的身影。

李振宁的手腕被黄嘉新擒住，他猛地一抖差点把餐盘打翻。黄嘉新的手牵引着李振宁的前往他的胯下，动作那样流畅又理直气壮，以至于李振宁产生了一瞬错觉，仿佛自己来到这人面前就是为了替他做这件事。

“小护士，你们不是都要治病救人的吗”  
“嗯”  
“那你可一定要救我。我这里肿了很久，一直都没办法消肿，你知道的，这让我很是惊慌。所以你一定要帮帮我”

炙铁落入李振宁手中，湿漉的圆伞顶在他的掌心，他的手被牵引着上下滑动，皮肤在他手中起皱又展平。

“这里有监控，你知道的。”

恶魔的低语在李振宁耳边响起。被迫拉近的距离，让他能数清男人睑上的睫毛，为男人拂抚在耳根的气息颤栗。李振宁的双眸有些湿润，他努力睁大着双眼，像一头跌倒在猎人陷阱中的母鹿。

“所以你的餐盘可要端稳一点啊小护士。如果不巧被拍到，我会告诉院长你是一个同性恋，并且你猥亵了我。你说，院长会不会相信呢？毕竟，你看，我只是个被关在病房里神智不清的可怜人。”

黄嘉新眨了一下左眼，面上的肌肉拉出怪象，像个调皮的孩子。他的脸在铁棍间有限的距离里左右摇摆，他将自己的嘴唇摆在李振宁嘴唇前方，鼻尖就快碰到鼻尖。

“哦对了，我们这位院长好像在治疗同性恋上颇有专长，啊，可真难选啊，是额叶切除术呢还是水浴疗法呢？小护士，你喜欢哪种？”

“咔”，牙釉质碰撞的声音。李振宁毫不怀疑如果不是自己站的够远，现下脸上恐怕已经少了一块皮肉。微凉的液体溅在他手上。仿佛过了许久，液体一股一股地接连涌出，把他的每个指缝都沾染了遍。钳住他手腕的手松开了，却在他抽手前再次收紧。

“不擦干净吗”“我…”  
“还是说，你舍不得我的味道？”

黄嘉新抽走了卡在缝隙中的托盘。李振宁飞速抽回手背在身后，他能感到粘稠的液滴正顺着他的指尖滑落。  
滴答。

黄嘉新把托盘放在床尾，拿起边缘焦黑的面包，牙齿下陷，响声酥脆。他盯着背手走向闸门的李振宁，白色液滴标记着这位小护士走过的路径，像汉塞尔掰下的面包碎屑，捕食的鸟儿追着、追着，就能将之咀嚼殆尽。

“嘿，你知道我叫黄嘉新！你叫什么，小护士？”  
“李、李振宁”

“滴————”  
闸门打开，关闭。

**

“为什么突然愿意开口？”  
“你不是一直对这个故事很感兴趣？”  
“为什么？”  
“好吧，当然，我有要求。”  
“哦？”  
“让那个叫李振宁的和我单独相处一小时。”

**

“滴————”

李振宁穿过厚重的铁门，他不知道为什么今天的送餐又排到自己。明明他们的轮换是每周一次，而距离他上次来到这里才过去两天。他拖曳着脚步想尽量走得慢些，但这走廊哪怕数着砖块也不足三十。

走廊的尽头越来越近了。

“哐当” 明黄的餐盘砸在地面上，黑色胶质向着翻倒的餐盘外蔓延，杯子打着滚，停在了开放的铁栏前。

“别怕，小护士” 黄嘉新抬了抬被链子被铁链束缚的双手。“我这不是被绑着呢嘛？”

黄嘉新站起身，沉重的铁链坠在他的两手之间，连着捆绑双腿的铁链，随着他的脚步在地面滑动。生铁碰撞的响动，让人牙根发软。

“当然，除非…….你不想让我被锁着。”  
“不，我”  
“哎呀，真遗憾，好心人已经提前帮你打开了。啊，多么善解人意的好心人！”

铁链在黄嘉新身后堆成小丘，皮质的束带松散垂落。黄嘉新走出开放着的牢门，杯子被他顺脚踢到墙边，他跨过翻倒在地的残渣，停在李振宁面前。黄嘉新站得那样近，他的鞋尖只要再向前一厘米就能踩上李振宁的鞋面。

“别害怕，监控都已经关了，院长答应了会给我们一小时的隐私时间。”  
“是吗？”  
“所以，我们可要抓紧时间。别浪费了，振宁。”

李振宁上身微微后倾，身体的晃动一瞬止息。他伸出右手捋过发际，浅棕色的头发飘扬成蒲公英绒球，缓缓降落在两人之间。

“你确定？”  
“哦，我当然确定，毕竟我们的院长可是一直都在渴望我那些有趣的小故事”  
“你是怎么发现的？”  
“从你第一次迈进那扇闸门，我就闻到了你的气息。我知道的，你也很喜欢我们之前那个小小的游戏。”  
“我不知道你在说什么。我不过是在可怜你。”  
“当然，当然，我明白的。那么今天可否请你更加的、可怜可怜我？”

黄嘉新的双手环住李振宁纤长的脖颈，蜜色肌肤在苍白制服的反光里，如同冬日骨瓷杯中锡兰红茶偶尔荡起的波纹。黄嘉新的双手渐渐收紧，拇指挤压在环状软骨的两侧，那里的皮肤向内凹出深坑，喉咙深处轻咳蔓延。黄嘉新俯身过去，凑近李振宁大张着的双唇，用自己的双唇在干燥的下唇边摩挲、含抿。那双手骤然放开，在急促的呼吸声中黄嘉新按住了李振宁的后颈，把他所有焦急的吸入与呼出都包入口中，让他的双肺只充满自己的气息。李振宁的双手扒在黄嘉新身后，收紧的双拳将轻薄的病员服沿着正中的条纹扯烂，露出凸起的脊柱，向下蜿蜒。

那漫长的一吻在撕咬中结束，混合着血色的银丝拉扯在唇瓣伤口之间。李振宁扯下黄嘉新破碎的上衣，黄嘉新解开李振宁发皱的制服，不成形的布料在冷掉的残羹上堆叠，最后一抹亮色也被遮掩。黄嘉新的嘴唇徘徊在他刚刚留下的指印间，手指却滑进了半挂在李振宁腰间的裤子里，正如李振宁的双手正握在他的胯间。黄嘉新的手心很不光滑，或许是使用什么沉重器物留下的痕迹，他刻意用指根的粗茧磨蹭着李振宁敏感的顶端，听着耳边传来空气急速通过气管的声音。

他想起曾经，在森林里抓住的一只小鹿，割开喉管时迸溅的鲜血与悲鸣。

他等不及了。

黄嘉新握住李振宁的臀瓣。他早就想这么做，当他看见那对臀肉在白色布料下摇晃时。他的手顺着李振宁臀部的曲线下滑，沿着结实的腿后，滑到膝弯。他提起那双腿，夹在腰间，他迈过满地的狼藉，把李振宁压在铁栏的中间。李振宁向后抓住铁棍，红色的锈迹在他的手心划线，李振宁张开双腿，方便黄嘉新把裤子褪下，掉在脚边，发出一声轻响。

黄嘉新的阴茎在李振宁臀缝间顶弄，在湿润的穴口边缘磨蹭，他的头埋在李振宁胸前，在饱满的胸肌上落下一个个牙印。褐色的乳头被含进黄嘉新齿间，在他恶意的向外拉拽下甚至有些变形。

李振宁向内夹着大腿，包裹在白袜内的双脚在黄嘉新身后交叠。他忽然向黄嘉新的右耳吹了一口气。

“还有三十分钟”  
他说。

肉刃破开穴口长驱直入，深红的粘膜被迫撑开，又被退出的动作带得翻出，像深秋即将凋零的残瓣。黄嘉新的动作不大，他只顶在最深处摇晃，让麻痒自敏感处升起，却只能不断堆积。李振宁小动物似的哼着，仰头靠在铁棍之间，伸着红舌喘息。轻缓的玩弄像是狗尾草瘙着指尖，酥麻沿着突触传递，玩弄着他的神经。李振宁忍不住腿上用力，将肉臀送进黄嘉新怀里，他吞得那么深，像是以为多进入些他的痒就能缓解。他身前的性器高高翘着，从疼痛的一瞬萎靡中苏醒，红着、肿着、流着泪滴。

“我真后悔……呼……摔了餐盘”  
“嗯？”  
“要不……你也…不会饿得…没力气”  
“嗯，那真的是太可惜了”

黄嘉新仍旧不紧不慢地顶着。这边蹭两下，那边磨三下。李振宁的后穴像是他的游乐场，他只高兴慢慢地玩耍。他甚至哼起了歌，不成调的小曲歪扭着飘荡。

“黄嘉新！”  
“嗯？你叫我？”  
“你tm”  
“你知道的，你知道自己需要怎么做”

李振宁推开黄嘉新，放下双腿。刚触及地面的双脚因为失血而麻木。他缓慢的转动身体，向着铁栏杆下跪，他的双膝各自卡进一个空隙，臀瓣因跪姿夹紧，像熟透的蜜桃。他向后回头，半只眼睛逃出发间，狠厉的眼神像一柄尖刀，刺向赤身站立的男人。

“操我”  
他说。

黄嘉新在李振宁身后缓缓跪下，他的手掌沿着李振宁的腰侧摩挲。他的舌尖滑过李振宁的侧颈，尝到了苦涩与铁栏上积年的铁锈。他握住那对臀瓣，用力的揉捏，让指甲刻入皮层，让皮下的毛细血管破裂。他再一次挺入，渴求已久的穴肉用激烈的蠕动传达着欢喜。黄嘉新用力的撞击着，粗壮的阴茎在肉洞中捣弄，一时全部填满，一时又变得空荡，多余的粘液润湿了他的阴茎，又被动作带出挂在李振宁蜜色的臀瓣上，像是打翻了一碟蜂蜜，缓缓流淌。

黄嘉新的力量越来越大，李振宁的肩膀不停与铁棍相撞，锁骨的正中两道红痕快要转青，李振宁却沉醉在这冲撞里越陷越深。他的左臂向后伸展拉着黄嘉新向他贴近，右臂绕过铁棍抚慰着下身，他大声的呻吟着，汗水划过额间落入口中，他急切地舔过嘴角又继续起伏着双腿，合着与身后相反的节奏下降、挤压。他爱死了这种感觉，身体不被棍棒劈开便不会痛快。黄嘉新又一次狠狠碾过肠壁的凸起，李振宁撑大了双眼，他凝视着铁栏一角松动的螺丝，上身笔直地向后倒去，他的眼球震颤着，瞳孔失去边缘，他落进黄嘉新的怀里，仿佛这就是终结。

.

“这样可不行啊小护士，我们只剩下十分钟了。”

黄嘉新把李振宁放在地上，随意摆弄着李振宁的四肢。他把李振宁的双腿压到胸前，操进臀间无法合拢的圆洞。李振宁甚至无法做出回应，他被平摊在地面的双臂保持着别扭的姿态，随着受到碰撞在地上滚动。他的头倒向左侧，对着随意堆放的衣物，闭上了眼。

黑暗中，他乘着无主的木筏，飘荡在无名的海。远处浓雾正在散去，他将看到红日跳出海面的美景。第一缕晨光照进他的眼底，温流进入他的身体，他伸出双臂，拥抱晨曦。

.

李振宁坐了起来。伴随着闸门开启的声音。

白色溪流在他臀间流淌，热情自他眼中逝去。

黄嘉新捂着颈侧，倒在铁栏之间，推到尽头的针管落在他的脚边。他的瞳孔凝固在扩散的那一刻，倒映着李振宁微笑的双眼。

院长走进闸门，手里拎着白色的毛巾。他把毛巾披在李振宁的肩头，赞叹着眼前的场景。

**“You ARE, truly, an Angel of Mercy!”**  
**He said.**

**And the audience applauded.**  
**For this is the best ending, they had ever seen.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 灵感来源 Netflix TV show [Ratched].  
> ** 仁慈天使 (Angel of Mercy) 又称死亡天使，指在特殊看护机构供职、意在杀害其看护个体的看护或医疗人员。他们一般对被看护个体有着绝对的权威，并认为自己的行为是在帮助其脱离病痛与苦难。他们认为自己的行为是对被伤害个体的仁慈，能使被看护个体获得真正的解脱。  
> *** 结尾意译  
> "您真是一位仁慈的天使！"  
> 他说。  
> 观众们的掌声随之响起，  
> 为这最完美的结局颂赞。


End file.
